


A Dance

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Dirty Dancing, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Written in 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny thinks Hermione needs to loosen up</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 4/6/06

“You need to loosen up.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and sipped the fruity drink that Ginny had ordered for her. The tangy citrus flavor nearly concealed the strong alcohol so she was actually able to enjoy her drink. She rarely drank alcohol because the taste didn’t agree with her, but she did have to admit that this wasn’t too bad. 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, young lady,” Ginny said in an imitation of her mum that was ruined when she giggled while saying the last two words. 

“You know, I could be sitting at home right now enjoying a nice cup of tea with honey while reading my new book,” Hermione pointed out as she looked across the small table at Ginny. 

“And the very fact that you list _that_ as a pleasant alternative to being out drinking with one of your best friends is just proof that you need to loosen up,” Ginny told her matter-of-factly. “You’re twenty-seven, Hermione, not seventy-seven.”

“I’m perfectly aware of my age, Ginevra,” she said drly. “I don’t like to drink, crowds make me nervous, and it smells in here. I’d be more than happy to have a glass of wine with you somewhere quieter so I don’t see how that means I’m uptight.”

“A glass of wine somewhere quiet,” Ginny repeated with a shake of her head. “That’s something old people do.”

“No, it’s something mature people who don’t enjoy being in a crowded, smelly pub and prefer conversation to being looked at it by a bunch of drunk blokes do.”

“Drunk blokes are looking? Where?”

Hermione arched a brow when she heard Ginny’s tone and discreetly nodded her head towards two men standing by the bar that had been staring for the past ten minutes. “Those two over there are staring and obviously pissed off their arses. I don’t like this scene, Ginny. When you asked me to go out tonight, I assumed it would be somewhere we’d both enjoy.”

“They’ll get bored and find someone else,” Ginny declared after openly studying the two men. She looked back at Hermione and smiled as she tossed her hair over her bare shoulder. “If you’d stop bitching, you might enjoy yourself.”

“I’m not bitching,” Hermione grumbled before she took another drink. 

She looked around the club and wondered if Ginny went there every week. There were too many people around, most dancing or doing some version of movement that looked more like sex but called it dancing. The smell was nauseating, a mixture of perfume, sweat, cologne, and possibly sex. It may have been awhile since she’d enjoyed that particular activity with a partner but there were some things you just didn’t forget. 

The music was loud and didn’t seem to have a particular style or beat. It wasn’t her type of place at all. When she went out with her friends, which wasn’t very often if she were being completely honest, they usually went to a regular pub and not somewhere like this. Trust Ginny to think this sort of place was fun. 

“How’s Katie?” 

Ginny’s question pulled her attention from two men who were dancing and grinding against each other. “She was fine the last time I spoke to her,” she said with a shrug before she met Ginny’s curious gaze. “We parted amicably and we’re still friends, but she travels a lot with the Harpies. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen her, though we do exchange owls semi-regularly.”

“You shouldn’t have gotten involved with her,” Ginny told her. “She wasn’t your type at all; far too docile and perky. She did have nice tits, though, so maybe it was a physical thing.”

“It wasn’t just a physical thing,” Hermione denied. “Katie is very nice. We had an enjoyable few months together and just realized it wouldn’t work out. I spend too much time at the office and she’s always out of town with her team so we didn’t really see each other enough to have any sort of real relationship. We were friends, really, who had sex when we were both available, and we both deserve better than that.”

“But she does have nice tits,” Ginny pointed out with a grin. “I didn’t hear you deny that.”

“Her breasts are lovely,” Hermione agreed with a slight smile before she took another drink of the fruity concoction that was becoming better with every drink. 

“You’ve got great tits. I don’t know why you always hide them. If I had tits like that, I’d wear clothes that showed them off instead of baggy things that don’t cling,” Ginny announced before she ordered them another round. 

Hermione blushed at Ginny’s declaration and glanced down at her chest. “They’re nothing special,” she finally muttered. It had been awhile since anyone had complimented her in such a way and even longer since someone said she had nice breasts. She glanced up and smiled. “Yours are nice, too.”

“Pshaw,” Ginny snorted and shook her head. Her hair fell across her face and she pushed it back so she could look at Hermione. “They’re too small. Even Harry, when we were dating, thought they were too small.”

“I somehow doubt that,” Hermione said with a laugh before she gave Ginny an appraising look. “Your breasts suit your build, Ginny. You’ve got a slim, athletic body and your breasts are perky and firm. They’re not too small unless the person holding them has a large hand.”

“Are they better than hers?”

“Whose?”

“Katie’s. Are my tits better than hers?”

“I refuse to compare my ex-girlfriend’s breasts with yours,” Hermione told her. She took the new drink from the waitress and decided it would be her last. She had already had two, which wasn’t many but the liquor was strong and she had no intention of becoming inebriated. 

“What about Pansy? She was never a girlfriend, was she? Just someone you met and shagged after you and Ron broke up.” Ginny took a large drink from her glass before she stared at Hermione again. 

“This song is too loud,” Hermione remarked as she ignored Ginny’s question. She had no intention of discussing her past lovers, not that there were many, with Ginny. Pansy was the first woman she slept with after she realized she liked both men and women. True, it hadn’t been a relationship, but it had become a surprising friendship somewhere amongst the shagging. When Pansy got married last year, Hermione was actually her bridesmaid. They were still friendly despite the physical relationship between them not lasting more than a few months and it felt like a betrayal to discuss details with anyone, even Ginny.

“It’s been over a year since you and Katie broke up, and you’ve not been with anyone else,” Ginny pointed out. “If it isn’t because you still care about Katie, why haven’t you found someone else?”

“Ginny, what does my love life have to do with enjoying an evening out with a friend?” Hermione finally asked. “I’ve had three male lovers and two female lovers in ten years. Each relationship ended amicably in a way which means I’m able to still be friends with them. Two were more serious and the other three were basically physical, but I have no intention of giving details on any of them. Shall we discuss your history?”

“I think you’ve waited long enough to find someone else,” Ginny said simply before she looked at the dance floor. “I’m sure you’ve had opportunities. You may be an impatient, bossy nag who’s too smart for most people, but you’re also pretty and have a great curvy body so I know you’ve had offers.”

“I went three years without someone in my life prior to my relationship with Katie. A year isn’t very long. As for offers, I’m afraid they aren’t as common as you seem to think. Just because I’m bi-sexual doesn’t automatically mean that I have scads of men and women ready to share my bed.” Hermione snorted. “In fact, I think they tend to focus on the smug bossy nag parts far more than anything else. I haven’t had offers to turn down, not to say I’d accept them if I did have them but they’ve not been made.”

“Let’s dance,” Ginny suggested after a moment of silence. She slid off the stool and straightened her clothes before she held out her hand to Hermione. 

“Dance?” Hermione looked at the crowded dance floor and grimaced. She didn’t have a problem dancing with Ginny, of course, but the song was awful and there were just too many people. Ginny gave her a hopeful smile and she sighed. “Fine.”

She took Ginny’s hand, surprised when her friend’s fingers curled around hers before Ginny led them onto the dance floor. It was impossible to make it through the crowd without rubbing against people, which was surprisingly pleasant. They finally reached an empty spot near the wall as the song changed. The new song was still loud with weak vocals, but there was at least a nice rhythm.

Ginny moved closer and put one of her hands on Hermione’s lower back and the other on her shoulder. They began to dance, but it didn’t take her long to realize that Ginny’s idea of dancing was much like many others on the dance floor. It was grinding and rubbing in a way that made Hermione think of sex. Ginny’s leg moved between her legs and she pressed so close that their breasts rubbed against each other. 

“Maybe we should sit this one out,” Hermione said as she felt her body begin to react to their movements. While she knew it was just Ginny, her closest female friend, sister of her ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend of her best friend, her body didn’t seem to care. 

“No,” Ginny purred as her hand slid down to grip Hermione’s arse in a way that decidedly not platonic. “I want to dance.”

“This isn’t dancing,” Hermione argued as she rolled her hips forward when Ginny’s leg pushed against her in a way that made it difficult to think. 

“You’re enjoying it,” Ginny said smugly as she squeezed Hermione’s arse and pressed even closer. Her lips ghosted over Hermione’s neck before she licked a path up to her ear. “Just let go, Hermione. You need to loosen up…let me help you.”

“Why?” Hermione murmured as she turned her head so she could meet Ginny’s gaze. “I’m not going to use you, Ginny.”

“I want to be used by you,” she told her sincerely before she pulled Hermione up against her leg. Hermione’s skirt was riding up her thighs and Ginny took advantage by rubbing her thigh between Hermione’s legs. “Just tired of waiting for you to realize I’m here and willing so I’m taking what I want.”

“But you’re not---“ 

“Luna and I shagged during our sixth year, while you, Harry, and Ron were off saving the world,” Ginny interrupted. “We still get together sometimes when we’re both horny and need a fuck. I want more than that, though. I want you.”

“Oh.” All of her arguments were suddenly invalidated. Why hadn’t she known Ginny also liked women? Wasn’t there supposed to be some sort of sixth sense about things like that? Ginny’s hand moved from her shoulder and squeezed her breast, making Hermione forget about sixth sense and annoyance that she’d not known. She looked around them and whispered, “We can’t…”

“Why not?” Ginny challenged before she pressed against Hermione’s thigh. Her skirt had ridden up, too, and Hermione could feel the damp fabric of her knickers slide against her bare skin. “No one is watching but who cares if they do? They’d probably enjoy it, seeing two attractive women practically fucking right here on the dance floor.”

“Someone might see,” Hermione hissed as she tried to push Ginny’s hand away from her breast.

“And that makes you hot, Hermione,” Ginny told her as she slid her hand beneath Hermione’s shirt and pushed her bra up. Her fingers curled around Hermione’s breast and squeezed just hard enough to make Hermione whimper before she tugged on her nipple and twisted. “Katie was never right for you. She was too gentle and sweet. You want someone aggressive and rough, don’t you? Someone that pushes you to be as wicked and naughty as you really are beneath that prim uptight image.”

Not one to sit idly by in such a situation, Hermione arched a brow and moved her own hand beneath Ginny’s shirt. She caressed Ginny’s breast, finding that it filled her hand nicely, and rubbed her thumb over her hard nipple. “Is this what you want, Ginny?” she asked in a husky voice that did nothing to conceal her current arousal. 

“That and more,” Ginny panted as she rolled her hips and rubbed against Hermione’s thigh. Her hand slid up Hermione’s back and tangled in her hair, pulling her head back so she could nip at her throat, licking her pulse point before biting lightly. Her leg pushed against Hermione’s cunt, shifting until it was rubbing against her more directly. 

Hermione glanced around quickly, relived to see that no one seemed to have noticed them. Of course, considering some of the actions happening around the dance floor, they were rather tame. Ginny’s lips suddenly covered hers and Hermione froze for a moment as everything became far more real than just grinding against each other while dancing. 

This was _Ginny_ , one of her closest friends, and this would change everything. Nothing was ever the same once sex got involved. There was a voice in her head, though, that whispered things could be even better. With that thought in mind, she parted her lips and returned the kiss. She distantly heard the song change to something even louder with a shrieking vocal but didn’t pay much attention. Instead, Hermione focused on the feel of Ginny’s leg against her cunt, the soft flesh in her hand, and the warm, wet mouth currently pressed against her own.

Ginny groaned into her mouth as she rode Hermione’s thigh. Her knickers were soaked by this point and Hermione could feel wetness on her skin as Ginny rubbed back and forth. With her free hand, she daringly moved it between them and up Ginny’s skirt. Ginny was wearing skimpy knickers made of lace and Hermione slid her hand beneath the fabric, brushing through damp curls before she began to rub Ginny’s clit. While she did prefer a lover who wasn’t afraid of being rough, she also liked to be in control so she took back over as well as she could.

“Oh fuck,” Ginny moaned as she pulled away from the kiss and gasped as she pushed against Hermione’s leg and hand. Her breathing became more erratic before she suddenly tensed and then shuddered. She whined against Hermione’s neck as she came. They forgot about the music as Ginny panted and then kissed Hermione in a way that nearly took her breath away. The next thing Hermione knew, she was pressed up against the dark wall of the club.

“Gin?” she asked breathlessly as she pushed forward to make contact with Ginny’s leg. Ginny smirked at her before she pushed up Hermione’s shirt and bra right there where anyone could see. 

“Such fantastic tits,” she murmured before she leaned down and sucked Hermione’s nipples, licking and nibbling them until Hermione whimpered with need. Then she moved lower, kneeling on the floor and pulling up Hermione’s skirt. “Does it excite you that anyone could see you? People might be watching right now, ogling those gorgeous tits and wanking beneath the table as they watch me pull down your knickers. You have such a pretty cunt, Hermione. So wet and hot, I can’t wait to taste you.”

For a moment, Hermione wondered if Ron had shared the fact that she was highly aroused by dirty talk with his little sister before she decided that Ron wasn’t likely to share details even if he was pissed off his arse. Ginny just knew, somehow, just as she knew that this was exciting her and making her want more. Her knickers were now around her knees and Ginny was smelling her, holding her skirt up around her belly as she inhaled the scent of sex.

The area where they were now was darker than the rest of the club, the shadows concealing them from view, and the wall was sticky against her back in a way that made her want a shower. After. For now, she had a pretty redhead kneeling before her and Hermione spread her legs as much as she could with the cotton fabric around her legs. 

“Tell me what you want, Hermione,” Ginny challenged as she blew warm air against Hermione’s sensitive and wet cunt. 

Hermione met her gaze and said, “I want you, Ginny. Lick me until I come. Finish the dance.”

Ginny smiled and pushed her auburn hair away from her face before she leaned forward and dragged her tongue along the length of Hermione’s slit. Hermione reached down and gripped her hair, tugging slightly as she pushed forward for more. Ginny stopped teasing and started to lick. Her tongue delved into Hermione’s cunt, lapping at her arousal as her nose brushed against Hermione’s clit. She was already close, their dancing and Ginny’s firm thigh ensuring that, so it wasn’t long before Hermione was biting her lip to keep from moaning too loudly and attracting attention.

Two slim fingers slid inside her, twisting and curling as they moved in and out while Ginny sucked her clit hard, lashing it with her tongue as she fucked Hermione with her fingers. A third finger eased into her and she bucked forward, reaching up to grab her breast, squeezing it as Ginny fucked her. She came with a whimper, trembling as she rocked against Ginny’s face and hand. 

When she stopped shuddering, Ginny pulled back and grinned, her face wet with come as she pulled Hermione’s knickers back up and smoothed her skirt down. She stood up and kissed Hermione, sharing her taste as they rubbed against each other. Hermione pulled her shirt down and pushed her unruly hair away from her face as she stared at Ginny.

“Did you enjoy our dance?” Ginny asked with a smirk. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled as she took Ginny’s hand. “Yes, I did,” she admitted with a smile that became shy. “Are we…I mean, what are we now?”

“We’re us,” Ginny decided as her arms went around Hermione. “You’re okay? I wasn’t sure if I came on too strong but flirting and subtlety never seem to work with you.”

“Us,” Hermione repeated, liking the sound of that. “I’m fine, though I definitely need a shower and wouldn’t mind another dance, preferably in my bedroom instead of this smelly place.”

“You really need to loosen up, Hermione,” Ginny told her with a grin. “I think I’m the perfect person to help with you that, don’t you?”

“Yes, I think you just might be.” Hermione laughed before she concentrated and Apparated them to her flat so they could continue their dance in private.

The End


End file.
